A Multitude Of Roses
by SpaghettiSauce
Summary: I love you. Those three words were her life and death. Where was he now? She'd awakened, but what of Hagi? Where had he gone and what had he done? And what was this news of Chevaliers massing in France? SaGi 4EVA! onesided SoloSay and NaGi XD RR pweeze!
1. Rise And Shine

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+ nor do I own any of the characters…..except, I came up with the twin's names….

* * *

_Something soft enveloped her. It was a blanket of warmth caressing her face, her arms, and even though she wanted to call out, reach out, she couldn't. She'd have to wait. 30 years. __

* * *

_Kai glanced out of the window. Lately all he could think about was Saya. No. No, not Saya, it was Hagi who filled his thoughts. Kai had seen him die….and yet….everyday, a pink rose with a blue ribbon appeared at her resting place. Could it be? Surely he had lived because Hagi always bounced back. Besides, Chevaliers could not be killed by Chevaliers so what was the harm in believing he might be alive? 

He remembered Hagi's first appearance. Ah, how he had simply wanted to strangle that man for kissing his sister, but, now, more than ever, he wished Hagi would kiss her once more. If it meant Saya would be truly happy, then so be it.

A sound pierced his thoughts. Ah, the babies were crying. He still didn't know what to name them, Saya and Diva would not do. Something Japanese. Or German, maybe. Wait…..he knew at least one name for one babe, and, running to Monique's and his bedroom, he shook her awake.

"Monique! Monique! I've got a name for Diva's look-a-like child!" Kai smiled as she groggily grinned.

"Well, out with it, Kai, " she mumbled, sleepily. It was, after all, almost midnight.

"Isa!"

She smiled, " What does it mean?"

" It means iron-willed one, and it's German. Since she looks like Diva and Diva was certainly iron-willed I thought-"

Monique stopped him from babbling on and kissed him on the mouth, " It's perfect, Kai. But what about Saya's?" He shook his head. Saya was different. Anyways, Saya's look-a-like child didn't look just like her alone. It had Saya's red eyes, but they were lazy, sleepy. Just like Hagi's. It was quite impossible, as Hagi never mated with Diva, and they were Diva's babies. But there it was in flesh….and in blood.

Their own child. Saya and Hagi bound by time and love, living their almost infinite time out together. Longevity. Yes, their child's name would be Kameko, child of the tortoise, which symbolized just that. Longevity.

Monique approved. Kameko and Isa, two beautiful twins, yes. A pleasant future? Highly unlikely.

* * *

_Abruptly, it left her. That soothing sensation, a melody of warmth, low and rippling. So…..so familiar, and yet her unconscious mind could grasp only that. A sickeningly sweet sense of familiarity. Bit it was gone. One moment, she felt it, and the next, memories of her family and friends crowded in, tearing that sense of familiarity to shreds, only bringing her cold, metallic pain._

_Kai. David. Loulou. Lewis. Joel. Moses. Riku. Diva. Diva's twins. Solomon. Hagi._

_**Hagi**_

_That name pulsated through her veins in a unique sense of urgency, drowning all others out. Hagi. Then she could place her finger on that sensation. _

_"What is it?" she asked her subconscious thoughts. It was a cello. A beautiful and graceful melody, weaving and bobbing, going up and down, in a pattern that only could be described as lonely. For he was lonely. And so was she. It was a new song, mixed with the familiar song she had taught him so very very long ago._

_" I wanted to see you smile…."_

_" Once more like when we first met. I have been serving you, and was glad to return to you, even if I had to give everything up."_

_"When I first awakened after becoming your Chevalier, the first thing you showed me were your tears. And, driven by rage, you chose to take up arms and fight."_

_" However, when I found you in Okinawa, you were wrapped in happiness."_

_" There was the smile I could not give you, even if I had wished for it."_

_" It was you and your family, Kai, who gave that smile to her."_

_" Saya….as your Chevalier, I have been living according to your wishes."_

_" But now….I must go against your wishes, just this once."_

_"Live. Please live."_

_" Live on today for tomorrow. You do not need to fight anymore."_

_" Nankurunaisa."_

_" I love you."_

_The rocks tumbling down, crushing him. This played through her dreamless sleep. NO! She wanted to scream, but her mouth wouldn't move. She wanted to find him, but her eyes wouldn't open. She wanted to hold him, but her arms wouldn't obey._

_So, she drifted away, replaying every memory of Hagi. His hand on hers, his eyes softly calculating her. His smile when she clung to him in the street, his look of pleading when Mao asked him to help around the house. She was about to chuckle. Almost. But then she remembered……he was dead._

_**DEAD. HAJI'S DEAD.**_

_Pain ripped through her chest, as if her heart was exploding into a million pieces. It bloomed in her temples, slicing open her forehead, causing her to ache in a way that she never before ached in. Worse than when Dad died, worse than when Riku died. Because the only person who she could truly cling to in life was dead and gone and never to be seen again!_

_Her hands shot up, breaking open her plastic-like cocoon, which she had slept in. She gasped for air, refusing to open her eyes, afraid of what she might see. Would she open her eyes to Vietnam again? Would she open her eyes to a bloody mass-murder? Even worse, would she open them to loneliness? Would she see no one and no trace of him? That she was sure of._

_And so, her breathing steadied, under control, but her ears were filled with a constant ringing. And behind that ringing? A cello and a deep, mesmerizing voice…_

* * *

Kai chuckled. 20 was a young age to be at, with these girls. But he and Monique could raise them. Along with the help of Julia and David, he'd know what to do. 

"Kai!!!!" Julia screamed from down the hall, in the laboratory.

He raced to the room where she sat in front of a monitor that was set up so that scientists in her faction could view the process of Saya's sleep and development. She stood, hands gripping the table, knuckles white, shoulders trembling. Kai complied, " What?! What's wrong with Saya?!"

"She's waking up! Oh my god! She's waking up!!!!! DAVID!!!"

"What?" came the calm reply from the other side of the room, "I was right here the whole time." At a normal time this would have been quite the knee-slapper but when it came to Saya's sleep, there was no joking involved. No. This was serious.

"It's only been two years, how could she wake up?" David muttered, walking over to the table, "Is it-?"

"Unh." Kai nodded, showing that David's assumptions were probably right. It was what they feared. If she didn't get what or who she wanted at a time like this, she might slaughter half of Okinawa….

Kai prayed to the heavens, _Hagi, If you still live, Saya needs you. Please, come. _

* * *

Saya reluctantly opened her bleary, sleep-filled eyes. They felt so heavy, like lead, but she did it anyways, just to prove to herself that no one would be there. Just to cause more pain, because, now that Hagi was not here, did it matter if she was strong or not? Now that Diva was not here, did it matter if she fought sorrow? It proved nothing. It was futile. 

She wondered, maybe, if Kai had been kind enough to leave an outfit for her, so that she wouldn't be walking home naked. Would she walk home at all? What was the point? They'd all be old and half dead and busy with their own problems and feelings. What was her point in life anymore? Sure, killing Diva had left her free, free to be who she wanted to be, to fulfill her dream of traveling the world, but why would she do that if she couldn't enjoy it? Really, now that Hagi was gone, everything was tasteless, everything was bland. Nothing had that wonderful gold glow as it did when he would look into her eyes and hold her as she cried. Nothing.

She found the clothes. And a note. It was scribbled in Kai's chicken scratch:

_Dearest Saya, _

_If you're reading this, it means that I am 30 years older and the twins are grown. Also, if you're reading this, then you probably remember everything. So, if you need anyone, they'll be there. If you call…...especially him, Saya. Especially him._

_Kai_

She ripped the paper to shreds, what did he know? No one would come because everyone was _dead _or close to it. No one remembered her anyways. But, had she turned the note over, she might have seen the elegant script on the back of the note which read only one word:

_**Saya**_

She picked up the outfit that she saw on the floor. It was a jacket much like the red dress she had worn when she first reunited with Kai after that terrible year. Under it, a simple red and black striped tank top was to be worn. A black miniskirt and black leggings accompanied the ensemble of clothing well. She found black leather boots, suitable for walking, and currently in fashion, she guessed.

She put these on after putting on the undergarments she found. She reached down to grope for anything else of importance, and pricked her finger upon that object. Saya gingerly picked it up and held it in front of her face, utterly stunned.

It was a rose. Pink and perfect, with a blue ribbon attached and a note on the side that read, in the elegant script she had torn on accident:

_Nankurunaisa. I love you_

* * *

_Author's Note:_

I did this after seeing the end of the series and DYING because it's sort of left hanging. So I decided, instead of waiting and wondering, I'd write my own ideas into a crummy story. It actually didn't turn out THAT crummy, ne? Anyways, I would have used Haji, but that spelling hates my computer, the I's always go capital at the end and I have to keep going back to fix them (D-.-)

So I was all like, "Screw it, it's a one letter difference. DEAL." XD Anyways, so thanks for reading, because that means you looked past my horrible summary and acted like this was going to come out possibly OK. I must say that it actually is turning out good. Oh no, when I start liking my work, people start hating it...

Anyways, Teh Sauce is OUT

* * *


	2. Back In Black

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood Plus, nor do I own a giant battleaxe. Although, I want both ;P

They raced to their cars. Why did the Miyagusuku grave have to be so far away? Or, better yet, why did the laboratory Julia and David owned have to be located so far away? It didn't seem logical to him, yet he really didn't feel like pondering it any more closely than he already had. Pressing matters were at hand. For one, there was Saya waking up early. Why was she waking up now?

The other matter was that he, Kai, wanted to be the very first person she set eyes on. Not the other man. He knew that Hagi and Saya did, ever so much, love each other, but as her brother figure and friend, he wished for the chance when she opened her eyes to the light and saw him running towards her, arms extended, smile wide. _What a Kodak moment it would be_, he thought.

Hopping into his sports car, he pulled it out of the parking space and slammed his foot down on the pedal, racing away to find his sister. It had only been two years, and yet she awakened. Why? Why? Why? His mind fluctuated between worried and excited, and, with roaring determination, thought, _come on Hagi, let's make this a race between just the two of us!_

* * *

The light was blinding. A hand went up to a set of crimson eyes, shielding the blaring fireball from piercing into their line of vision. For some reason, she could stand….and walk. Wasn't it that she was supposed to be crawling, not standing and walking and seeing quite well? After 30 years of sleep and dreams, it's generally difficult to start moving around easily without help from someone who hadn't been sleeping. Hadn't been…..sleeping….. 

Saya's eyes focused on her hand that held the pink rose as she stepped out of the inside of the grave. It had to be him, of course. But then again, couldn't it have been someone else, missing her just as much as she missed Hagi? Certainly it could have been, and it probably was, because she saw Hagi die. And she saw the opera house blow up! Hagi, no matter how many times he reappeared, would not be coming back this time, and the thought made her cry.

Genuinely. She breathed sharply in, between sobs, and tears rolled down her face in such a way that she could barely see where she was or what was around her. So she fell to her knees and then to the ground, curling up into a ball, crying and sobbing, and blubbering from the sheer anguish and pure despondency. Why the hell had she ever woken up in the first place? Why could she just go back into her little cocoon and ask the world to swallow her up, for all of eternity, just sleeping away the torment, the misery. Sleeping away the fact that she would never hear those words again…..I love you. Maybe she would, but not from him, that much was unmistakable.

"Hagi. Why did you ever dare die for me?" she whispered into the satiny air around her. Satiny….but she was lying on concrete, that wasn't the adjective normally used for such a hard substance. But it was satiny and soft. Uncurling slowly, she pushed herself to hands and knees, fixating her attention on the glorious pink around her. The steps leading to the top of the Miyagusuku grave were covered in a pink multitude, as was the rest of the sight. All engulfed in a multitude of roses.

* * *

Somewhere from the lonely confines of his mind, an alarm sounded. The raven-haired man shuddered inwardly and sat stark still. The feeling was there. The feeling that she was waking up, but how in the world could that possibly be true, since no where near 30 years had passed yet? He still regretted not seeing her before she fell asleep, leaving her in worry and hurt. Still, after two years, he berated himself constantly for putting her in that position because that meant that her sleep would be restless and unkind to her. That hurt him more than a balcony crumbling atop him, or a crystallized hand shoving its way through his chest. 

Chest, why did it always have to be the chest? If he was going to get run through all the time, couldn't he receive a little more variety? Really, he took the blows gladly, if it meant Saya would not be hurt, but he felt he had the right to want less stabbing through the abdomen. But that wasn't important right now, as he was currently waiting for the quick, telepathic cry from Saya, calling him from his roost on the Eiffel Tower to her resting place in Okinawa. As a Chevalier, he could get there quickly, but it still took time. That didn't matter to him, but it might matter to Saya….

He stood to his full height, putting the cello back in its case and swinging the case onto his shoulder in one fluid movement, eyes always in the direction of Japan, hoping to see, to hear, to feel a sign from her. And yet, hoping that she would stay asleep. Because if she awoke now, who knew what would happen…..but if she awoke now, she wouldn't have to wait too long for him, and he could see her again.

He might be able to hold her in his arms and kiss her beautiful mouth once more, just to tell her, "Ohayo gozaimasu, Saya. Good morning." He could almost feel her breath on his neck as she moved closer to drink. _It might hurt_, he thought seriously, _but I'll ignore it with all my heart, just to see her satisfied. _ And then he imagined her teeth digging into his flesh, seeking the red liquid in his veins. He smiled in pure satisfaction because he loved that moment when she drank of him and let him become a part of her. That meant he could stay with her forever, even if he did, indeed, die.

There it was. She was awake. That pang of loneliness seeped into his soul in a new way, the way where he knew she was awake,seeing and moving, but he was not there to watch her do so. His icey blue eyes met the sky as she called to him with her mind and her heart, calling back in a way that made you think she was dead or in the process of becoming so. And with a small upwards tilt of the straight line called his mouth, he moved with Chevalier speed to her, in hopes of being near to her once more.

* * *

"David here," David answered his phone with one hand while steering his car with the other. 

Kai voice sounded from the other end, "I'm almost there, what do you need me to do?"

"Just get her to come home. She might not want to, considering that Hagi won't be there. You know how she can be. Kai?"

"Nani?"

"Be careful. This can't possibly be a good situation, considering that something has triggered her early awakening." David said his goodbye and hung up. What could have possibly made this happen? More importantly, where was her damn Chevalier when she really needed him this time?

* * *

Footsteps could be heard coming from the stairway. Rustling footsteps, crushing the roses underfoot with anticipation. They were quick and steady, poise was evident in the being that approached her now. Each footstep put her more on edge than the first and finally she could wait no more and stammered, "H-hagi?" 

"Saya," came the reply, and a young looking male appeared at the top of the steps. He was pale in complexion, wearing a dark suit and a smile clearly playing upon his lips.

"I…I hadn't expected you to be greeting me upon my awakening…." she mumbled, lifting her chin.

"Hai, gomen. I…..I just got a sudden impulse to see you….even if…" he trailed off, dismissing the subject, "Never mind. How do you feel?"

"…..I thought you were dead," Saya's eyes shifted to the pink roses around her feet, wondering why this man in front of her was not dead. It was certainly a miracle on his part, but she couldn't shake the feeling that he _really_ was not suppose to be there in front of her. Maybe it was a trick? She didn't know.

The good looking man strode over to where she was standing and bent down on one knee. Taking up her hand and kissing it in a gentlemanly manner, he smiled again, "As your Chevalier, you should know that I'll always return to you."

She breathed in a bit and let it out in a "whoosh". This was certainly a surprise, seeing him alive and well. Hadn't he died some years before? She smiled and placed a hand on his curly, pale colored head, "Arigato, Solomon."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Cello! Enter Hagi! AND SOLLY! omgoshness, did I fool you? I bet you I did! I sooo bet you I did! But, you might have guessed I was going to make the meeting scene more romantic. But who'd have thought it would be Solly? Hehehe, how did he come back? Did he come back like James had, or did he reincarnate? Weeeell, you're gonna have to wait. I'll just give you guys a hint: It has to do with Nathan. Muhaha! Anyways, sorry for the incredibly short update, but I couldn't think of anything else for this chappy! If you're itching with ideas, then puh-leeeze help here!

SauceySauce is Outyout!


End file.
